Organizational structure
The organizational structure work group is one of the foundation work groups needed to create a functioning organization. As the GEN Youth Council (NextGEN) grows and changes with the world the organizational structure will adapt with it meeting the current needs. Therefore this work group will be a permanent component of NextGEN. Elliott Saxby holds this group. Two options of organizational structure where presented to a group of young people present at the creation of NextGEN. They follow: NextGEN’s organizational structure Option 1. The proposed organizational structure is quite simple, without great maintenance and has similarities to GEN Europe’s. It is run by young, motivated, dedicated volunteers united in creating a sustainable future. As NextGEN grows as an organization and has funds, other options will emerge such as offering a comprehensive membership system, an upgraded web site with people to manage it, etc. When this happens the organizational structure will adapt or possibly change completely. As soon as this structure is in operation parts of it will need to be redefined by the council in-conjunction with the resource people in the base of operations and who ever is involved in the organizational structure work group. It has been designed so that no one person designs such an important piece of NextGEN and that so the council have a developed system that allows this and suits their needs so that they can begin directing NextGEN to a goal that serves us all. Until the structure evolves it currently allows us to be an operating organization, networking out, promoting eco-villages, sustainable living and the younger generation. DIAGRAMME.1. Council’s role: • Five councilors • Direct future • Give direction to base of operations • Vision keepers on-behalf of all young people • Make decisions by majority • Be resource people • Support ‘Base of Operations’ • Be a Think Tank • Attend AGM • Have on-line conference once a month possibly including base of operations. • Councilors should have heavy involvement, e.g. hold work group Electing Council: Five councilors will be needed Step 1. email to be sent out to everyone on email list. It will include information on the council, its role and what is needed from all councilors. There will be an invitation to nominate themselves for the council. They will need to include a short letter on why they should be on the council. Step 2. The election will take place as part of an on-line conference between people holding a work group or councilors will be elected by members online. If five suitable councilors are not found further action will need to be taken. Step 3. The council will be founded. Note. The council will sit until a comprehensive membership is brought in for a fairer election OR until two years have passed. Suggest elections coincide with a natural time of letting go and welcoming the new such as imbolc. Temporary membership options: The only reasons for having temporary membership options is in case we want the councilors to be elected by members on-line and not by the holders of the different work groups. • None • Active involvement e.g. 1. Be part of a NextGEN work group 2. Being active in an eco-village 3. Working in a sustainable manner People can apply for membership by sending in an application. Three designated people are needed to review applications and approve membership. • People can join by clicking on wiki site and being added to email list. No monitoring, no restrictions. Base of Operations role: • Two to three people needed • Overall co-ordination (support on all levels, communication) • Supporting council • Make decisions • Attend AGM • Take part in some or all of the councils on-line conferences • Base of operations to rotate through eco-villages every 4 years. First rotation to be three years so council and base of operations resource people do not change at the same time. Immediate topics for council: Re-view temporary organizational structure: • Councils role • Base of operations role • Direction of future organizational structure Company (Incorporate) Charity Educational body • Membership • Constitution • Funding • How NextGEN relates with the three branches of GEN Items for council to explore in relation to organizational structure. • Holistic democracy • Citizens deliberation councils • Dynamic facilitation • Consensus principles NextGEN’s organizational structure. Option 2. Due to the number of people involved and current support the simplest way of getting things done and making decisions may be to just have a few core people who meet monthly on-line using video conferencing or similar. We can do this until the size of NextGEN grows and operations it is involved in requires a designed structure, having such components as a council. I suggest these core people should be those involved in the March 2006 on-line conference who wish to be and can commit time and dedication. It can be put to the group if roles are designed and designated to individuals. We will guide NextGEN’s future, make things happen, drum up support, promote the organization and build the foundations for global growth. This way we will not be running until we walk but make sure we will run and then fly. Although very simple it can be effective and make things happen quickly. These options where presented at on-line conference and it was decided by concensous that having option 2 suited our current needs and it would be reviwed at the Planning meeting in Mexico July 2006. The core people involved when this was writen 19-03-06 are: Justin Wright Jenny Elliott Saxby Sally Donnaldson Wes Rabea Aaron Andrew Juan Linden (to be confirmed) Update Update Home home